Dressing Room
by White as Sin
Summary: Eclipse muses how some things never really change, even when the world decides to pull out from beneath him… Drabble


Dressing Room  
  
This is based heavily upon a picture in the Magic Knight Rayearth artbook (the second one, I believe). It was a picture of Geo and Eagle in a sort of dressing room and Geo was adjusting Eagle's shirt for him. A very, very adorable picture, if I must say... especially regarding Geo's mother-hen attitude toward his friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: General/Angst  
  
Summary: Eclipse muses how some things never really change, even when the world decides to pull out from beneath him... Drabble  
  
Warning: Mild hinting of shounen-ai  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed as young Master Raenef twitched, trying to adjust to the intricate coat he was wearing. Why couldn't he be like his predecessor and actually sit still for more than five seconds? The Raenef before knew enough to be patient and not rumple his clothing.  
  
A pang rang through my heart as I remembered dressing my former master for these events, even as he became a full fledged demon lord, face smooth lines and handsome, jutting angles, grown from soft roundness and gentle curves.  
  
He would gaze at me with those enormous green eyes, solemn as I would adjust his collar, make sure a broach at his throat was secure, ensure that his coat was not rumpled. That look never really faded even as he got older, and I needed to fuss less.  
  
But a smile was added, a slight variation of the smirk he always had upon his face. And he would thank me gravely, turning to gaze at his mirror.  
  
"You work wonders, Eclipse," he said, turning to look at me. "And people wonder why I adore you so much. How could I not, when you make me look so nice?" His voice was always light and teasing.  
  
I always would duck my head dutifully, as was proper, and murmur how it was nothing.  
  
Master Raenef would always have me undress him as well. Carefully, I would take off and store away the valuable demon made silks, set his hats aside, and fetch his favorite white robes. There was always that temptation when he grew older to touch the smooth planes of his body, the lean muscle covered with pale skin. But I never dared touch more than what I absolutely had to.  
  
The last time I ever dressed him was the night before he died. He died in my arms in the morning; still in the simple white sleeping robe I had dressed him in that evening. I had clad him in his shroud.  
  
"Eclipse?" I was broken from my musing by the breathy, delicate voice of my new master.  
  
"Yes, Master Raenef?"  
  
"Isn't it time to go?"  
  
I cursed at myself for being lost in my own musings of the dead. "Yes. It would be inexcusable to be late."  
  
He slowly rose, obviously making an effort to keep himself neat. I almost smiled but swiftly frowned. His coat was hanging wrong and his collar was crooked.  
  
A few sharp tugs got the coat fixed and stopped Master Raenef in his tracks as he was about to run to the door. Turning him, I reached for his neck. His enormous blue eyes widened and he tensed, but he relaxed slowly as I slowly pulled at his collar, adjusting it. He looked down and flushed pinkly.  
  
"There, you look presentable," I declared somewhat gruffly.  
  
Master Raenef looked up at me. "Thank you Eclipse," he chirped, though his face was still slightly pink.  
  
He was a different master, of a totally different temperament and personality than his predecessor. But some things never really changed, I suppose.  
  
"It was nothing, Master Raenef."  
  
~*~  
  
There ya all go! As for the possible sensuality of it all, the relationship between Raenef IV and Eclipse strikes me very, very strongly as the same between a king and a manservant. In history, royals never dressed themselves, they always had servants to dress them. Sometimes, it wasn't even servants who took care of that in the case of French royals. It was considered a great privilege to be a noble who had to hand along the King's stockings and even greater of one to actually be the one to give them to him or put them on him!  
  
And thus, Eclipse and Raenef IV could have had that sort of relationship. My own theory of these two is that Eclipse cared about Raenef, but as a charge and liege, not one to lust over. If Eclipse ever did have a crush on dear Raenef IV, he was probably clueless about it. As for Raenef IV... it's not really positive, as with Krayon. I mean, that lunatic COULD want Eclipse because of his power and impressive track record of service but it HAS been implied that Krayon liked Eclipse in a different way...  
  
We never know. Especially when it deals with a guy with a picture of him in pigtails and very low cut pants. Don't forget the stars!  
  
Sorry, rambling spree... Enjoy the drabble. 


End file.
